Ángel Caido, Demonio Renacido
by Roses' Rain Spell
Summary: ¿De cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar de él que continúe latiendo? . ONE-SHOOT DM


Hola lectoras/es de !! me llamo micael ay este es mi primer fic, es un dramione y ojala que les guste :) dejen rr haber si les gusta pliss C:

_**Ángel Caído, Demonio Renacido**_

Corría por todos los pasillos de ese enorme castillo, aunque mis piernas ya no aguantaban, decidí seguir. Todo se había salido de control, esa situación se le había salido de las manos.

Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando, y mucho menos cuanto tiempo había estado encerrada aquella torre donde todo había comenzado, quizás fueron algunos minutos o tal vez horas… el tiempo se le había escapado de las manos… pero nada importaba ya, ni sus estudios ni sus "amigos" ni lo que la gente decía de ella o de su aspecto; su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a las lágrimas, su piel ya no era suave como la de un bebe, si no que estaba pálida y sin vida, su pelo mas enmarañado de lo común y sus ojos estaba hinchados debido a esos llantos que ya no cesaban. Hermione Jane Granger ya no era la misma.

Ya nadie podía ayudarla, ya no tenía a nadie que la ayude, su vida en si tranquila paso a ser un desastre en solo cuestión de unos pocos meses sin que ella se diera cuenta para tratar de arreglarlo. Quizo aunque sea por última vez, recordar esos momentos en los que era feliz, esos momentos, que aunque paso muy poco tiempo de su existencia, parecían ya muy lejanos….

_Luego de la guerra__, el trío de oro y todos los alumnos de 7mo, que debido a los acontecimientos no lograron cursar su último curso, se encontraban en la estación de King Cross esperando al tren que los llevaría a ese querido colegio que la mayoría añoraba. Hermione, Ron y Harry se encontraban despidiéndose de una angustiada familia Weasley._

_-__ Cuidensen y no se metan en problemas, que ya bastantes tienen-dijo una afligida señora Weasley._

_- ¡Cuantas veces hay que repetirle que nosotros no buscamos los problemas, ellos vienen a nosotros!- Dijo alterado Ron esa conversación ya la habían tenido varias veces durante ese verano._

_- ¡Ronald Billius Weasley! No le hables en ese tono a tu madre- fue el grito que media estación escuchó por parte del Sr. Weasley._

_Ron estaba del color de su pelo por lo que apuro la despedida con sus padres._

_- Descuida Molly yo los cuidaré.- Sonrió Hermione._

_En ese momento una mirada gris como el acero i fría como el hielo se deposita sobre Hermione, pero en ese instante la mirada cambió como si con ese fuego tenue de los ojos de Hermione derritiera aquel hielo._

_-¿Herms subimos?- preguntó Harry un poco confundido por la actitud de su mejor amiga._

_-Q-que? Sisi disculpa Harry…Vamos_

_El tren había comenzado a andar, mientras que el trío dorado buscaba una cabina disponible…_

Que irónica es la vida como algunos no cambian mientras que otros viven haciéndolo.

En este momento del recuerdo Hermione sonreía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía y en el transcurso de este bello recuerdo lo comprobarán ustedes mismos.

_Ya en el colegio se encontraban en la elección de las casas a los recién llegados alumnos de 1er año. _

_Cuando el último alumno fue enviado a Ravenclaw, la nueva directora se paró y saludo a los alumnos:_

_-¡Bienvenidos a todos los alumnos a un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!_

_Antes de comenzar con el banquete de este año me gustaría decir algunas advertencias y espero que este año algunos no osen de romperlas…-La directora McGonagall en ese momento miró de reojo al trío y les guiñó un ojo- Recuerden que el bosque y los limites del terreno están PROHIBIDOS para todos los alumnos, sin excepción. Ahora si que empiece el banquete._

_En cada mesa aparecieron platos de los mas exquisitos que se hayan visto en algún otro banquete._

_-Pogg fing empegoo elgg banguetge tegia mucho hambgre-Dijo Ron_

_-¡Ron deja de hablar con la boca llena! Definitivamente nunca vas a cambiar…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que un alumno de Hufflepuf se le acercó y le dio una nota en la que la citaba la directora para aclarar el tema de los premios anuales._

_-Bueno chicos parece que me tengo que ir- dijo Hermione cuando terminó el banquete._

_-Cuídate Herms nos vemos mas tarde_

_Le dio a ambos un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al despacho de la nueva directora, pero para su sorpresa ya había dos personas allí: McGonagall y… Malfoy_

_-Señorita Granger gracias por haber venido, y aprovechando que ya los dos están aquí les informo que por sus excelentes calificaciones han sido elegidos como premios anuales de este año. Se les entregará a los dos la torre norte del colegio, esta de más decir que deberán compartir una sala común. Aprovechen esto como una oportunidad para conocerse mejor._

_Luego de escuchar las instrucciones los dos premios anuales se dirigen a su torre inundados en un muy profundo silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos._

Así fue como los dos comenzaron a tratar de conocerse mejor, aunque al principio no se trataban del todo bien, lo hacían lo mejor que podían. Lo intentaban eso era lo importante. Ya Hermione no podía aguantar las lágrimas aunque ya casi no le quedaban…

_Así fue como en una de esas noches, los dos comenzaron a hablar:_

_-Que día agotador..¿No lo crees?-pregunto Hermione para romper el silencio._

_-Mmmm... No lo creo... En historia de la magia me quede dormido... Aritmancia fue fácil y transformaciones fue un poco mas difícil..._

_-Olvidaba que el rey de las serpientes no se hacía mucho problema por las materias... _

_- Jajaja vamos Hermione no seas tan drástica es solo que el día no se me hace tan agotador... ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- ¿Cómo me llamastes? _

_- Hermione, así te llamas ¿no?_

_-E-eh S-si Cla-claro... es que nunca me llamastes así...Draco_

_- Bueno si vamos a convivir los dos juntos aquí durante todo el año será mejor que por lo menos nos llamemos por nuestros nombres ¿no lo crees?_

_-Claro, disculpa es solo que me impresionó que me dijeras así... bueno olvidalo son cosas mías..._

_-Mira yo no soy el mismo que el año pasado, el hecho de que mi padre alla terminado en Azkaban me dio tiempo de hablar con mi madre, ella es distinta, siempre me apoyo y me mimaba siempre, era lo único bueno que había en mi familia, me hizo ver lo equivocado que estuve durante todos estos años siguiendo las órdenes que me daba mi padre por temor a lo que pasaría si lo desobedecía..._

_Draco no entendía porque le contaba todo esto a ella pero lo tranquilizaba ya que quitarse todo ese peso de ensima le hacía bien._

_- Y..¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto a mí? No sabía que tu vida era tan...terrible yo creí que tu vida era mucho mejor que la mia..._

_-La verdad no sé porque te lo estoy contando pero me hace bien... Nunca tuve alguien para contarle sobre mi vida.._

_- Y los Slytherins?_

_- Ellos no son mis amigos, solo hacían lo que yo les mandaban, eran como mis súbditos nunca les interesaría lo que es mi vida o no... Tu serías la única amiga que tendrían..._

_- ¿Me consideras tu amiga?_

_-¿Y porque no habría de hacerlo? Se que estos años me comporté como un imbécil y lo lamento...- un Malfoy pidiendo disculpas? Y lo mas raro de todo... a una sangre sucia?_

_- Disculpas aceptadas Draco..._

_Ya Hermione lo miraba con otros ojos ese chico era todo lo opuesto a lo que ella pensaba..._

Una amistad que sobrepasaba todo lo que la gente creía que era normal...Todo podía suceder ahora...En cualquier momento Voldemort resucitaba y se ponía a jugar snap explosivo con Potter. Pero a Hermione esta nueva amistad le había hecho mucho bien y a la vez demasiado dolor.

_Ya se había corrido el rumor de la nueva amistad entre la sabelotodo Granger y el príncipe de Slytherin, lo cual no fue recibido bien para nadie, mucho menos por un pelirrojo y un morocho._

_-¿Pero que diablos pasa contigo Herms- Harry trataba de contener su ira pero con muy poco éxito._

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-O por nada solo que estas de los mas amiga con NUESTRO peor enemigo y no solo eso sino que se la pasan paseando por todo el colegio como si fueran amigos de toda la vida..._

_-Ya entendí Ron. Pero el no es como ustedes lo conocen es distinto, no les pido que sean amigos solo que confíen en mi palabra y si yo quiero pasear con el por China lo voy a hacer asi que dejen de meterse en mi vida no son mis padres..._

_Se dio media vuelta y de fue dejando a dos chicos boquiabiertos sin saber que decir. Hermione no sabía porque había defendido a Draco de esa manera pero no podía permitir que pasen por ensima de él luego de haber conocido lo difícil que había sido su vida._

_Si antes los miraban raro ahora los de Griffindor miraban a Hermione como una traidora y los de Slytherin decían que su "príncipe" había caído ya demasiado bajo y lo odiaron como solo las serpientes sabían hacerlo._

_Pero a ellos no les importaba y fue así como comenzaron a traspasar la 1er barrera ya era cuestión de días para atravesarlas todas de un salto._

Hermione sacó de un cajón las fotos que se habían sacado durante esos momentos, eran fotos mágicas ya que Draco no le veía la gracia a las Muggles ya que estas no se movían. Se veían muy felices y saludaban dentro del marco de la foto. Esos si eran recuerdos, se quedo mirando esa foto, mientras seguía recordando...

_Se encontraban en la sala común se encontraban en el característico sillón de tres cuerpos, hablando como de costumbre cuando Draco dijo algo sorprendiendo a Hermione completamente:_

_-Gracias Herms._

_-¿Por qué?-La chica se removió nerviosa en su asiento cosa que Draco notó_

_-Por estar a mi lado y enseñarme lo equivocado que estuve-decía mientras se acercaba a la castaña- por ser mi única amiga- el rubio tocaba la frente de ella con la suya propia- y por haberme hecho sentir esto tan bello y nuevo dentro de mi._

_-¿Qué es eso que hice crecer en ti?- preguntó inocentemente Hermione ya sabiendo la respuesta._

_-Amor- Acto seguido acortó la poca distancia que se encontraba entre ellos y la besó con urgencia. La castaña no tardo en responder ese beso, cargado de ternura y varios sentimientos, y luego de un largo tiempo que para ellos fue interminable, se separaron._

_-No me dejes, por favor.-dijo Draco, lo más parecido a una súplica según Hermione._

_-Me sería imposible, aprendí a quererte y me acostumbre a tu compañía, nunca te dejaría._

_Ninguno tenía en claro lo que iba a pasar, pero sabían muy bien que se amaban y nadie podría cambiar lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro._

_- ¿ Hermione, me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-preguntó timidamente el rubio, no era bueno en las partes sentimentales. Le extendió la mano a la castaña donde le mostró una cajita donde adentro se hallaba un hermoso anillo con dos serpientes entrelazadas alrededor de una hermosa esmeralda. El anillo de los Malfoy._

_-¿Cómo podría negarme?-Hermione entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico besandolo con esa dulzura característica de la chica._

Ese había sido su primer beso, su unión, esa rara unión entre el león y la serpiente. Habían atravesado la 2da barrera y no faltaba mucho para acabar con el equilibrio que hasta ese momento existía.

Ya no quería seguir, ya quería terminar ese recuerdo, se lamentaba haberlo vuelto a ver, ya no quería, ya nada perdía ni tampoco ganaba.

_Ya había llegado la Navidad y ese día se realizaba el baile tradicional a la fecha, las chicas ya se arreglaban aunque faltaban varias horas para que comience el baile. En la torre de los premios anuales Draco ya estaba vestido de gala con un traje negro de seda, una camisa gris y una corbata de color verde. Debía llevar los colores de su casa como tradición._

_Ya estaba muy aburrido, cuando bajó Hermione, parecía un ángel a criterio del rubio, y no estaba equivocado, llevaba un vestido blanco como los antiguos que tienen de la cintura para abajo todo "inflado" (N/A: la verdad sepan disculpar no se muy bien como describirlo), y unos guantes de seda del mismo color. se veía hermosa, un ángel._

_Juntos bajaron hasta el Gran Comedor pero durante el camino no se encontraron a nadie, la fiesta ya había empezado._

_Cuando llegaron hasta las grandes puertas del roble, la castaña se paró en seco no podía avanzar._

_-¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó Draco._

_-No quiero entrar, tengo miedo de lo que podrán decir Harry y Ron al vernos juntos, y ademas al llegar en medio de la fiesta llamariamos toda la atención y yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso._

_-En primera, si ellos son tus amigos deberían aceptar tus decisiones lo entenderán, y en segunda si quieres damos una vuelta antes de entrar, pero si o si vamos a tener que entrar recuerda que somos los premios anuales y debemos estar allí._

_- Tienes razón, entremos._

_Al instante en que las puertas se abrieron, nadie se imaginó la escena que vieron ahí:_

_¿Desde cuando aquellas dos personas TAN opuestas se llevaban tan bien? y lo pero de todo ¿Desde cuando iban agarrados de las manos?_

_Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, ni siquiera McGonagall creía lo que veía, al final como siempre Dumbledore tenía razón, algo bueno terminaría de esa elección de premios anuales._

_Los dos comenzaron a avanzar, la castaña estaba demasiado nerviosa mientras que por el contrario, Draco estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Hermione._

_Una música comenzo a sonar, de la banda invitada a la fiesta. _

_-Gracias a Dios que comenzaron a tocar pensó Hermione._

_El rubio le tendió la mano y juntos comenzaron a bailar esa música lenta, cerca de Draco ella se sintió más aliviada, ya no importaban los demás estaban ellos solos ahí._

_Se encontraban en el centro de la pista, mientras que de a poco otras parejas se animaban a bailar alrededor de ellos._

_Cuando todo parecía tranquilo y que la gente había olvidado el asunto de la "extraña" pareja, Draco tomo a Hermione de la barbilla y la besó, un beso muy distinto a los anteriores, pero demostraban lo mismo de siempre: el amor mutuo._

_Cuando se separaron unas manos jalaron a Hermione sacándola de la pista seguida de Draco quien juró nunca dejarla ir._

_-¿Qué hicistes? ¿No pensabas contarnoslo? ¡No puedo creer esto de ti Hermione! Tu siempre fuiste la sensata! ¡¡Tu!! ¡¿Qué le Hicistes?!_

_-Cálmate Harry! __Lo besé, se los iba a contar pero temía este comportamiento infantil que estas teniendo ahora, pues creelo porque la verdad lo amo! Y por último él no me hizo nada, yo lo elegí, estoy contenta con mi elección y ni siquiera se porque te estoy dando explicaciones a ti!! _

_-¿ Ahora no te importamos? ¡Vaya! Que rápido te lavó el cerebro este cretino... No puedo creer como eres tan estúpida e ingenua como para haberle creído!!-Ron ya estaba mas que rojo estaba furioso, la chica a la que había amado se iba con la persona que siempre la trato como la peor basura del mundo._

_-Cuidado con lo que le dices comadreja!! Con ella no te metes me escuchastes?- Draco no podía permitir que le dijeran todo eso, esas personas que su amada nombraba amigos la detestaban por pensar que los había traicionado._

_-¿Qué tambien te defiende? Que otra cosas hara el chico más maravilloso que existe en el planeta?- Ya medio alumnado se detuvo al escuchar los gritos que estas personas provocaban._

_-Cuidado con lo que dices San Potter te puedes arrepentir..._

_-¿Qué? Harás lo mismo que hizo tu padre? Terminaras pudriendote en Azkaban con él? Si eso quieres pues estaría encantado en ayudarte!_

_Paff _

_Ya no aguantó más Harry se había pasado de la raya, pero la castaña ya había quebrado todas las barreras existentes, nunca nadie se había imaginado que Hermione Granger la chica más encantadora de Hogwarts le pegaría así a su mejor amigo. Si alguien le hubiese contado esto meses atrás no hubiese podido parar de reir por días, pero esto no causaba gracia, en lo absoluto._

_-No te permito que le hables así, mucho menos tu, no tienes porque meterte en mi vida sin que nadie te haya invitado a ella y ensima cuestionarla. Lo que yo haga con ella es asunto mio y si te gusta bien y si no, no es mi problema. Vamonos Draco..._

_Draco miró con odio a esos dos idiotas que tanto daño le habían provocado a Hermione a su Hermione. Se fue con ella y pudo ver como las lagrimas trataban de escapar de esos hermosos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban._

_Dieron un paseo por las afueras de Hogwarts, y ya cuando habían llegado al lago, la castaña no aguantó mas y se largó a llorar a los brazos de Draco, la única persona que tenía en ese momento..._

Ya era el colmo, sintió un odio nuevamente al recordar como esas dos personas a las que tanto había ayudado le dieran la espalda como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

Los odiaba pero a la vez no podía hacerlo, eran las únicas personas que siempre habían estado con ella, eran como sus hermanos y ahora la abandonaban...

_Ya habían pasado las vacaciones de Navidad las cuales las había pasado con Draco, se habían ido a recorrer casi toda Europa._

_Cuando volvieron todos los miraban mal, solo se tenían el uno al otro y eso les bastaba, eran felices no necesitaban más._

_En el despacho de la directora, esta hablaba con uno de los cuadros más grandes de los antiguos directores del colegio: Albus Dumbledore._

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que pueda pasar con todo esto, las noticias son malas, ya salió esto en el profeta de hoy y no van a tardarse en leerlo._

_-Tranquila Minerva, todo sucede por algo en la vida, no podemos arruinar la felicidad que sienten esos dos chicos, han sabido vencer todos los obstáculos que se les habían presentado. Pero yo que usted los vigilaría ya que no nos podemos quedar seguros que cuando se entere qe va a quedar muy tranquilo..._

_En el Gran Comedor, la pareja comía en una punta bien alejada de la mesa de Griffindor, cuando una lechuza de color café le deposita el profeta y habiendo recibido los 5 knuts emprendió su vuelo._

_La cara de la castaña no podía augurar nada bueno, según el rubio, y no estaba para nada equivocado._

_-Por favor lee esto._

_MORTÍFAGO ESCAPA DE AZKABAN_

"_El ministerio de la magia no puede explicarnos bien que sucedió, pero el mortífago Lucius Malfoy escapó de Azkaban anoche, cuando una explosión derrumbó parte de la cárcel mágica ayudandolo a escapar. Todavía estan buscando su paradero si alguien sabe en donde se encuentra o lo vio por favor..._

_-No puede ser..._

_-Draco por favor tranquilizate no vamos a lograr nada si no. Tenemos que tomar medidas de seguridad solo es eso..._

_-No Hermione no es solo eso, me matará y lo que es peor te matará a ti, un "sangre pura no puede, no DEBE estar con... con..._

_-Sangres sucias-Terminó la frase la castaña._

_-Así es no puedo dejar que corras ese peligro no lo permitiría!_

_-No lo correre y si lo corro lo hare porque no me alejaré nunca de ti no me interesa lo que pase... No te será tan fácil librarte de mí._

Hasta ahí había llegado su tranquilidad, no podrían dormir tranquilos por varias noches y tenían razón. En ese momento apareció Crookshanks, mientras ronroneaba y acariciaba las piernas de su ama_,_ era lo único que le quedaba.

_Se encontraban en la sala común de su torre, ya era de noche y los dos se encontraban haciendo una redacción de 1m de pergamino para pociones sobre el uso del bezoar, más sus características._

_-¡Esto es imposible! Ya no puedo pensar más y todavía me falta ¼ de hoja!-Draco ya estaba alterado, desde la noticia en la mañana ya no podía pensar en otra cosa y saltaba en contra de cualquier cosa._

_-Tranquilízate, mira si quieres te doy mi redacción y completa la tuya, yo ya termine y estoy haciendo la tarea de Aritmancia..._

_-No descuida será mejor que me valla a dormir no me quede tranquilo luego de esta mañana, Buenas Noches...- Y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a la castaña._

_-Espera, voy contigo ya es tarde._

_Esa noche durmieron juntos, Draco no dejaba dormir a la castaña ya que no paraba de moverse, parecía según Hermione que estaba teniendo una pesadilla._

_-Draco...¡Draco!_

_-Q-que P-pasa?- estaba de verdad mal, tenía la frente llena de sudor, hablaba entrecortadamente y respiraba con dificultad._

_-¿Qué te pasó? No parabas de moverte, y por lo que puedo ver, estabas dentro de una pesadilla no muy agradable._

_-Mira Hermione hay algo que yo nunca te dije, cuando yo era pequeño, siempre desobedecía a mi padre, me juntaba con muggles de mi edad y jugaba durante toda la tarde con ellos. Un día mi padre se hartó de mi comportamiento y utilizó magia avanzada sobre los dos. Ahora cada uno puede meterse en los sueños del otro y mandarle mensajes a partir de él. En azkaban no podía hacerme nada pero ahora que escapó, se metió en mis sueños y me dijo que se había enterado de mi "traición"... Está viniendo para acá... ¡Debemos huir!_

_Hermione no tardó en reaccionar y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron corriendo escaleras abajo hacía el despacho de McGonagall. Llegaron hasta allí y la encontraron con su típico pijama escocés._

_-¿Qué les pasa jóvenes?_

_Draco le contó lo que minutos antes le había contado a Hermione. La directora no sabía que creer y cuando terminó el relato, corrió el escritorio y los jóvenes pudieron ver un retrato enorme del mas grande director de todo Hogwarts: Dumbledore._

_-Vaya vaya vaya parece que tenía razón Minerva. Cuide los alrededores alerte a los profesores y vigile a estos jóvenes._

_-Tiene razón, y ustedes dos se QUEDAN aquí no los quiero ver afuera en ninguna circunstancia._

_Luego de decir esto la directora salió disparada a avisar a los profesores. Mientras en el despacho donde estaban los enamorados se daba a cabo una fuerte discusión entre ellos._

_-¡No irás sin mi Draco!_

_-¡No entiendes que él te quiere matar a ti! No permitiré que lo hagas..._

_-No me alejaré de ti y si mi vida tiene que terminar ahora que lo haga pero quiero morir contigo..._

_-Porque eres así..._

_Y los dos se hundieron en un beso apasionado en el cual no decían adiós si no un hasta luego, se separaron y salieron de ahí. El rubio no podía dejar que su padre se saliera con la suya, no después de haberle inculcado ese pensamiento de que los sangre pura eran superiores, no había tema de sangre y podía jurar que las sangres son iguales enfrente de ese demonio que lo había criado._

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? El único hijo mío se enamoró de una sangre sucia... que conmovedor, lástima que a mi no me sorprende, siempre dije que eras una pérdida de mi tiempo..._

_-Mira quien lo dice, alguien que amenaza y no se anima a mostrar su sucia cara... ¡Sal de ahí!_

_En ese momento de la oscuridad apareció una figura que no parecía humana, era un "hombre" encorvado con varias heridas en la cara, casi sin energía y su ropa estaba raída._

_-Espero que esto termine pronto...¡Avada Kedabra!- el hechizo verde salió disparado pero debido a la falta de energía en su progenitor el hechizo no iba a su hijo, sino que hacia la castaña._

_-¡Hermione!- en ese momento empujo a esa chica que lo habia amado por lo que era, el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, quien en ese mismo momento cayo sin vida al piso de cerámicos. Lo último que pudo ver fue a su padre muriendo y la hermosa cara de su amada._

_-¡Draco! Por favor! No me dejes, no rompas tu promesa, por favor... no me abandones, no ahora..._

Solo llantos se escuchaban en la habitación de la premio anual, ya no caían lágrimas...ya las había gastado todas.

Recordó los momentos en que esas personas a las que ella había llamado amigos, pidieron perdón...

_Ya había pasado una semana desde el trágico accidente, y Hermione parecía uno de los fantasmas de ese colegio, caminaba con la cabeza gacha, su piel pálida, ojos hinchados debido a las noches en vela que había tenido._

_-¡Hermione! Espera!_

_Ella hizo caso omiso a esos gritos, y siguió caminando a paso mas rápido._

_Harry y Ron corrieron para alcanzarla y cuando lo lograron vieron que su amiga había cambiado demasiado y presentían que nunca los iba a perdonar._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó la castaña ya no cabía en si de tanta ira que sentía en ese momento._

_-Queríamos pedirte disculpas por nuestra actitud, quisimos hacerlo antes pero no nos animamos, pudimos ver que en verdad se amaban y..._

_-ohh que... dulces... pero saben que? No me interesan ya sus disculpas, DEJENME TRANQUILA ARRUINARON LO UNICO QUE NOS UNÍA ASI QUE ALEJENSE! EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE NO ACEPTARON LO QUE YO SENTÍA POR SU MALDITO EGOISMO AHÍ SE TERMINO TODO... Adiós_

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas de ese acontecimiento y no deseaba volver el tiempo atrás ya había tomado su decisión y no pensaba echarse atrás.

-Adiós Crookshanks cuídate...

Y con un movimiento de la varita, que tenía elevada a la altura del corazón, susurró un "avada kedavra" el cual acabó con su vida para reunirse en algún lugar con la única persona que había amado y que fue correspondida.

Su cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo y al lado de ella se encontraba una foto de la pareja y su gato ronroneaba al lado de ella esperando a que se levantara.

Su cuerpo fue encontrado al día siguiente por los profesores.

Ese ángel había sido asesinado y ese demonio dentro de ella la había llevado a su lado... así es como esta historia habla de su ángel caído y ese demonio que renació de sus entrañas...

_**FIN**_

no quise darle un final feliz porque prefiero los trágicos, en mi opinión no me gustan los

fics que terminan en: "y tuvieron 80 hijitos y vivieron felices por siempre"

grrr son re molestos!! aunque algunos de esos que leí estan muy bunos

desde ya gracias a los que lo lean y si les gusta o no o algo que arreglarian dejen review!!

desde ya gracias a todas/os!!

**_Miicka_**


End file.
